


Prompt 19 - Field Hospital

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Prompt 19 - Field Hospital

Peter saw Stiles jerk as the bullets hit him in the chest. He needed to take care of the Hunters in front of him before he could check on stiles.

Too much later, holding his panic at bay, Peter hurried to the triage area.

"Stiles!" he called.

"Here!"

He found Stiles wrapped in a blanket.

"Are you okay?" Peter did not smell blood.

"They got me in the vest. Black and blue but okay." Stiles panted. "Stupid hunters never considered it when targeting me."

Peter sat next to him and started pulling his pain.

"Ahh..." Stiles sighed. A smile. "Thanks."


End file.
